Desert Acacias
by Sen Ningyu no Sasori
Summary: Naruto is banished and finds shelter in Suna. He has an admirer though. How will he respond. Naru/Tema one-shot. Slight fluff.


Desert Acacias

A/N: It this is a one-shot, requested by xstofer for winning my review contest. This is a little while in the making. I've been putting this off for a while and I think it's about time I posted it, I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter of The Maelstrom's Revenge, I've had a serious lack of inspiration for a little while, but I'll update when I can.

Naruto was mad, no he was _pissed_! He can't believe what's happened. The council has banned him from Konoha! Apparently they fear his power, since he took down Uchiha Madara. He was the strongest ninja in the world and they were stupid enough to banish him. He had places to go though. He knew a place, he was on his way there now as a matter of fact. Naruto was broken from his thought's by the Kyuubi.

"**Kit, we are approaching Suna. Stop wallowing in self-pity and pay attention."**

"I'm not wallowing Kitsune-teme. Just marveling at how stupid they all are. I defeated the greatest ninja on the planet with barely a scratch, and they decide to make an enemy out of me? How stupid can you get?"

"**Nevertheless, pay attention so you can get in the village."**

"Alright."

A Jonin ran up to him and bowed.

"Naruto-san. What bring you out to Suna?"

"Well, you know. I made a new jutsu, defeated the greatest ninja alive…oh and I got banished."

The Suna Shinobi's eyes widened at the implications.

"I will bring you to Kazekage-sama and he'll get you set up here. You know you are more than welcome in this village."

The both of them Shunshined to the Kazekage's office where they saw Gaara look up from his paperwork and smile.

"Naruto-kun. What brings you to my village?"

Naruto's eyes darkened.

"Banishment." He said coldly.

Gaara's eyes widened. They banished him? After all he had done for that pathetic village?

He regained his composure, but his anger remained.

"You are always welcome here Naruto-kun. You know that. Here's your Suna headband" He tossed him a headband " and you will be staying with my family on my estate. I will have nothing less for the man who saved my life, and my soul."

Naruto caught the headband and was touched at Gaara's generosity. He walked over and embraced him. This was more than anyone had ever done for him. As he pulled away, he removed his Konoha headband and put on his Suna headband. He then crushed the offending piece of metal in his hand. Konoha was dead to him now.

"Thank you, Gaara-kun. This is a generous thing you are doing for me."

"Think nothing of it, Naruto-kun. I have a bit of bad news though, or good news depending on how you look at it."

"Hm, what is it?"

"Well, most of the estate is closed for renovations. The only rooms available are the rooms of me, Kankuro, and Temari. You will have to sleep with one of us."

Naruto barely looked affected.

"Alright, I guess I'll bunk with you."

"I still don't sleep Naruto, I don't even have a bed in my room. I'm usually here all night, doing paperwork."

"Kankuro?"

"HELL NO!"

Kankuro had just walked in, but he heard enough to understand.

"I'm not sleeping with a dude, even if it's Naruto."

Naruto gulped as he realized the only remaining choice, a choice he would have wanted first, if she wouldn't kill him for suggesting it. He's going to be sleeping with Temari.

(That Night)

Temari was surprisingly receptive to him sleeping in the same bed. He guessed it was just because it was him. But she promised to castrate him if he tried anything.

He quickly nodded in agreement.

They were now in bed, about to go to sleep.

They both quickly drifted off.

(1:00 a.m.)

Naruto woke up, he was still groggy. He felt something pushing into his back. Two things actually, he wondered what that was. He then remembered where he was and who he was bunking with and his eyes widened. He realized that Temari was cuddled against his back, and those two things were her breasts.

She was so going to freak out when she woke up…wait a minute.

He could feel her heartbeat, it was going to fast for her to be asleep, her breathing wasn't deep and slow enough either. She was awake! She was awake and cuddling with him! What does this mean? Does she like him?

"Temari-chan, you're awake." This wasn't a question. He felt her nod into his back, then he realized his back was a little wet. He turned to Temari and looked into her eyes to see tears there.

"Temari-chan, what's wrong?"

"I have a confession to make, Naruto."

"What is it Temari-chan?"

"I…well…I love you. I always have. I never said anything because we lived in different villages so it wouldn't have worked, but I love you. Ever since you saved that kid from Kankuro before the Chunin Exams…for a while, I didn't know what I was feeling. Once I figured it out, I denied it, but after you saved Gaara's life, I knew it."

Temari became silent and Naruto looked at her with wide-eyes. How couldn't he have seen it? He had always thought she was beautiful and she was really fun in a tom-boy kind of way. All this time, he wasn't alone. She loved him.

He didn't try to kiss her. They simply found their faces moving closer together until their lips met. The kiss was soft at first, but quickly became more forceful. Naruto licked her lip, asking permission to enter. She happily granted him access, scarcely believing that this was happening. Naruto explored the confines of her mouth slowly and sensually. A minute later, they broke apart in their need for air.

"I love you too Temari-chan. I've always liked you, but over the years, I grew to love you. When I was on my training trip, I hardly thought of Konoha, I always thought of you. The girl I didn't know nearly well enough. I love Subaku no Temari." Their lips met in another kiss and Temari's eyes widened at the news that he loved her. Their kiss became more passionate. Naruto moved the hem of her pajama shirt, urging her to remove it, which she happily complied to. To Naruto's shock, she wasn't wearing a bra.

He smirked at her.

"Hehe, were you planning for this Temari-chan?"

She blushed.

"It's okay Temari-chan, I don't mind."

He suddenly latched onto her nipple and she let out a small yelp.

He started licking on her nipple while she was sucking on it, causing her to lightly moan in pleasure. He slowly kneaded the other breast with his hand and lightly tweaked her nipple. She whimpered in need. He let go of her nipple and began his slow descent to her waistline. He planted light kisses all the way down. Weaving all over her midsection and quickly dipping his tongue into her navel. He finally reached her waistline and dragged her sweatpants off of her. She lifted herself slightly to help him in his endeavor. His manhood was at full mast by this time and he wasn't sure how long he could wait. He wanted her, badly. However, he restrained himself as best he could. He undressed and then positioned himself at her entrance and looked to her for confirmation. She looked into his eyes and nodded.

He slowly pushed himself into her until he got to her hymen. He decided to get that part over with quick and swiftly pushed past the thin barrier. She winced in pain but, as a Kunoichi, she had a pretty high threshold for pain so she resisted crying out. Soon, his entire 8 inches were sheathed inside. He stayed there for a few minutes, giving her a chance to get used to his size.

Temari, shifted a little and shuddered at the small spike of pleasure that shot through her body. She nodded at him and he started moving. He slowly thrust into her, starting out slow as this was still her first time. Temari, for her part, was enjoying herself. Naruto found himself reveling in the warmth, along with her small whimpers and groans.

"Mmm, harder Naruto-kun."

He complied and began to pick up the pace. Pulling out until only the head remained in her and then quickly thrusting back in. Causing her to lightly buck into him and moan in pleasure. Naruto was still not going as fast as he could be going and, after a few minutes, he decided he was going to finish this in a big way. He stopped for a moment, bracing himself and Temari momentarily whined in disappointment, before he started slamming into her at a breakneck pace. His hips blurred slightly as Temari suddenly started screaming in pure bliss as he repeatedly filled her previously virgin pussy with his cock again and again. A small trail of drool was escaping her mouth and there were tears of joy in her eyes as she was feeling the joy she's wanted for the last 7 years.

Soon, they both began to reach their end and Naruto's thrusts became erratic.

"Uh…Tema…Temari-chan….I'm about to cum."

"Ohhhh, Naruto-kun. Cum in me, cum deep inside ne"

Temari was suddenly pushed over the edge and her walls massaged Naruto's shaft, causing him to suddenly cum and empty himself into his lover, painting the inside of her with his cum.

The both of them went limp. Naruto reached over and grabbed the blanket and tossed it over the both of them. He pulled out and got behind Temari, snuggling up to her from behind.

"I love you Temari-chan."

"I love you too Naruto-kun."

Above them, a floating eyeball suddenly dissolved into sand.

In the Kazekage's tower, the Kazekage suddenly took his hand away from his eye socket and returned to his paperwork.

'It seems Naruto-kun and Temari-neechan are getting along just fine.'

A/N: For those of you who get what the title means, Kudos to you. I'm honestly not sure when I'm going to find the inspiration to continue The Maelstrom's Revenge, but I expect it will be soon. I hope so at least. This is only my third lemon, so tell me how I did.


End file.
